


After Deliverance

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Angels in Stardust (2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Explores what happened after Vallie Sue 'Tenkill' rode off into the sunset.  What became of her love for writing, did she ever find love, did Pleasant's glasses help him in school?





	After Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimers:_** I don't own the rights to "Angels in Stardust" , "Jesus in Cowboy Boots" or their affiliated characters.  I just play around with the characters in my head because they won't leave me alone; I make no money off of this what-so-ever.  
>  Religious and social beliefs are those of the characters, not mine.  
>  
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  Sorry I don’t have many Texisms in this, I’ve only had brief glimpses into that colorful language though shows, books, and the occasional individual.
> 
> VS is 19 when things first go down.
> 
> Not a lot of westerns are made anymore, and by how plentiful the works had been of the Cowboy I’m assuming they were a bit older.  So I’m assuming here that about 20 - 30 years had passed between filming and ‘the present’.
> 
> Hoping to make a shorter toned down version soon to post on FF.net
> 
> Can read up to the first line of tildes before the rating changes from T to M.
> 
> (Originally I titled this 'What Comes After Deliverance'.)
> 
>  

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

** After Deliverance **

 

an ‘Angels in Stardust’ fanfic

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

Vallie Sue had gotten her ticket out of Tardust. Not riding of into the sunset on the back of a horse behind her cowboy; well not in the literal sense anyhow. Between the kindness of someone who had every right to dislike her and on the back of the motorcycle of the cute boy she had been swooning for, one could say it was proverbial. But what truly got her out of Tardust was her own ambition and talent. The piece she wrote had gotten honorable mentions in the national contest and was going to be in the annual publication. It helped in getting her the scholarship.

 

She was attending the Latin School in Oklahoma City. And while they were good to her at the boarding house (no one was really fooled,) she still missed her little brother. If she could say one good thing about her mama, is that Tammy still sent her some money now and then. So, about once a month Vallie Sue would take the bus and go see the only family she had left.

 

 

Her hottie had caught on and given her his number; he offered whenever she came to town or was leaving to give her a lift. “You’re too kind Angelo.” “Naw, Vallie, it’s sweet what you’re doin’,” he claimed.

 

On one of those trips he asked her out. Everything in her had wanted to say no, she really wanted to focus on her studies. She wasn’t interested in dating in general, but her brain was mush around him and she said okay, sure.

 

On Spring Break one night, as usual in Tenkill’s trailer all three of them watching an old movie on the TV; her snuggled into his side, Pleasant snuggled into hers, her doubts were swirling around her mind. Homework done for day, Tenkill patiently helping her earlier.

 

Vallie Sue had been surprised at how quickly she started to see him as a father figure. He treated her like the one she never had. Not only providing for his son, but her too. Everything from money, food, the boarding house, to advice on homework, and homesickness.

 

“Hey Tenkill?” “Hmm,” He looked down at her with patient curiosity. The girl could come up with the most out of the blue questions. Sometimes they showed her naivety, sometimes they showed how insightful she could be, other times they were just plain strange even for someone who grew up in Tardust. “Do you think I did the right thing saying ‘yes’ to Angelo?” Her little brother wrinkled his nose, “Ewwe,” and made a face at her, totally teasing. She gave him a light shove, making a face back, then they smiled at each other. “That depends. How do you feel about it?” “That’s not an answer.” Tenkill raised an eyebrow, but didn’t budge. Vallie sighed, but she knew he wanted her to think. “Well, I mean I like him, he’s sweet, I’m happy, but I’m worried he will be a distraction.” “Mmm. Your grades are doing fine are they not?” “Yes.” “So long as you are doing good, then you are fine. As long as any extra effort you have to put in isn’t more than you’re willing to go through for him, then don’t sweat it.” She still didn’t look convinced. He started the tale of an old legend. She was about to cut him off in protest, but he gave her a look, and she let him continue. When it came down to it she had actually begun to like these stories. The more she heard, the more she started to see of the outside world, the more she started to wonder what was the harm in them. Hmm this one was actually a good analogy.

 

The film credits were rolling, Vallie & Pleasant snoring away softly. Tenkill got up carefully, placed a pillow under Vallie’s head, and covered them with a blanket.

 

 

She hadn’t had time to go to church while in Tardust, so when she got back to Oklahoma City she found one and went to mass. It was still troubling her that she was getting so acclimated to living around the heathens with all their sacrilegious ways. She decided to talk to the preacher afterwards. “My child, we’re all God’s creatures. So long as they have accepted Jesus into their hearts and honor God on the Sabbath, repent their sins, they will join us in the Holy Kingdom when they die. It is not so wrong for them to hold on to the traditions of their ancestors, by doing so they honor their Mother and Father. Be at peace child and love thy neighbor.”   “Wow Pastor, thank you. No one where I come from ever said sweet water like that.” He chuckled. “And now Vallie Sue, don’t you worry about missing last Sunday. God knows how very hard you’re working, and I have a feeling you’re doing his work, and are on the path he has chosen for you. Just make sure you come back next Sunday.” “Yes Sir.”

 

 

They surprised her the weekend after her birthday when they showed up to take her out for dinner. Somehow Tenkill had even managed to get Pleasant to dress up for the occasion. Nothing extravagant, just a sweater vest over a dress shirt, and some clean shoes. When Tenkill plopped the candle into the piece of cake her brother announced excitedly “make a wish!” “Awe bud,” she ruffled his hair and looked up at Tenkill, a 100 watt smile on her face, “I have everything I want and could hope for.” Defiantly and proud, Puddin’ beamed at her, “I bet you don’t! Let me make a wish for you!” She laughed, “I don’t think that’s how it works, but you go ahead.” Tenkill was chuckling too.   After Pleasant blew out the candle she asked, “So what did you wish for?” “Uh unh, If I tell it won’t come true, right?” “You got me there.”

 

 

 

She had passed her first year with flying colors (well, except the one class, but she was receiving tutoring and improving,) and had scored a few more scholarships. Over the past nine months she had made some amazing friends at school and even the boarding house. She had mixed feelings about the shorter than usual summer break at the school. She was used to three months and looked forward to spending time with her family and boyfriend, but on the other side of the saddle she finally felt like she had found her place in the world. Sometimes she nearly had panic attacks on the bus rides back to Tardust, afraid that she’d wake up to find it had all just been a dream, or that the scholarships were mistakenly awarded. She felt like if she went back, the place would suck her in and not let go; just like the dinosaurs in the tar traps... if that was even real. But that’s beside the point. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. But she could never imagine leaving her brother behind for good. She loved him just too darn much. She wouldn’t abandon him.

 

She had fallen asleep and was a bit groggy when the bus pulled into the station. So at first she didn’t believe what she was seeing when she stepped off the bus onto the platform. “Ma! What are you doing here?” “What do you mean what am I doing here? Why, Vallie Sue, it’s been ages! Come here, let Mama see you,” with that Tammy pulled Vallie into an embrace then pulled back. “Let me see you,” She started pulling gently at strands of her daughter’s hair. “You’ve sprouted up faster than a cornstalk! I hear you’re a scholar now young lady.” Vallie Sue blushed, “I’m not that smart, but my grades are good.” Tammy wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulder, not taking any of the bags, but leading her towards the car. “And I hear you have a guy now,” her ma said with unabashed glee. “It’s nothing serious.” Tammy pouted, “Oh come now.” “Mom, drop it.” Tammy stomped her foot, “oh all right.” And on a 180 mood shift Tammy offered to take her daughter for a bite to eat. Couldn’t have been anything fancy, no. Not even the diner, Vallie should have figured it would be nothing better than the Two-Kiss. She had gotten used to a higher quality fair, but the old soggy burger was somehow comforting. After a little casual conversation Tammy took off. Vallie wasn’t really surprised.

 

As she walked up to the trailer Tenkill was working on the truck. “No Angelo today?” “No, Ma was waiting for me at the bus stop.” Tenkill looked at her a moment, she had a grimace on her face, he went back to what he was doing and nodded. She knew in her gut without even asking, Tammy hadn’t even been by to see Pleasant. It was only moments before he came rushing out to give her a bear hug around the waist making her drop some of her bags. “Hey Puddin’ I got a surprise for you. If you help me with these I’ll give it to you.” He let go and started to go into the bags. Tenkill paused in wrenching something “Hey, do as your sister asked.” It was the stern voice, he hardly ever used the stern voice with Pleasant. “Pleasant stopped his puppy like antics right away. “Yes Pa.” Vallie did her best to hide her chuckle. The boy listened to no one but Tenkill, and it was absolutely adorable how much love the kid had for him. She didn’t know if he suspected that the man was his real father, but a few months after she had moved away, during one of their movie nights Pleasant had asked if it was alright if he could call Tenkill, Pa. It warmed all their hearts. After moving all the bags to their room Vallie went over to the small green tote bag and pulled out a small brown and tan object and handed it to her brother. “The girls made it for you.” “Wow!” It was a felt and yarn pony. He hugged her around the neck, “Tell them I say ‘Thank you’.” She chuckled, “I will.” Looks like he was also learning manners.

 

She was putting some of her clothes into the small dresser when Puddin’ ran back in very excitedly. “Look Vallie Sue!” She had already turned her head to see him running in with a paper in his hand on an outstretched arm, waving like a flag. She took it, it was his end of year report card. He was doing a LOT better now. His grades were all over the place, but he was far from being held back now. “Good job! I’m so proud of you. So those bug eyes are helping?” she winked at him. He nodded shyly and spoke softly. “Yeah, thank you.” “What’s wrong, still getting picked on?” “No, not any more. At first I was, but then I got into a fight.” “Oh Puddin,” “Tenkill was mad.” “I bet he was.” It actually surprised her, but she seen how he tried to instill a sense of right and wrong in her brother, and usually sided towards peaceful solutions. Pleasant nodded. She knew better that to ask, what transpired between them; one her brother liked his secrets with his dad, and two, it was Injun business. Anyhow, at least he wasn’t fighting anymore. “What about this grade,” she pointed to the lowest one. He kicked at the carpet lightly, “I have summer classes.” “It’s not too bad though, right?” “No, only two days a week.” She poked his shoulder lightly, “That’s still a lot of summer to have fun.” He shoved her back and jumped on her back. She pulled him off and swung him to the floor before assaulting his ribs with tickles. He squealed and giggled. “Alright kiddo, these clothes aren’t going to refold themselves.” And with that he ran off to go play some video games.

 

Later she called Angelo from the landline to let him know she was back in town. “Hey, you want to go to a movie later?” “I don’t have any money right now.” “I know you don’t like it, but let me pay this time,” he pleaded gently. There was a moment of silence as she thought on it. A sigh and a huff later, “Alright, which one were you thinking?”

 

Later at dinner, she announced she was going out. She hadn’t looked forward to the disappointment she knew would be on her brother’s face. It had been over a month since their last family movie night. “Hey bud,” she said softly and waited for him to look up at her. “I promise we’ll watch something together tomorrow okay?”   He nodded and returned to eating. She could see the worry there from all of her Mom’s empty promises and forgotten appointments. He trusted Vallie Sue, and knew she wouldn’t let him down, but it still hurt. And why wouldn’t it.

 

 

 

Two weeks later she was bringing the popcorn over to the couch from the microwave. “Tenkill, can I ask you something?” “Anything, you know that.” He internally sighed. It had gotten to the point she would just come right out with one of her 1000 oddities by now, unless it was something serious.   It was surprising the poor girl was as well adjusted as she was with so little mentorship early in life; or rather a lack of decently moral mentorship. “Well Angelo has...” she took a sideways glance over at her brother eating his bowl of ice cream. Sure the kid usually looked like he was elsewhere, but he absorbed everything like a sponge. “He’s been starting to ask for... _stuff_. I just don’t know if I’m ready for that.” “Listen to your inner voice. If it doesn’t feel right, then don’t.” “But I like him.” “Likin’ him got nothing to do with it Vallie Sue, any guy that is worth it will be willing to wait.” He tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Mama would be telling me he won’t wait forever.” “Yeah, well your Ma is a very different woman.” She nodded sadly. He wasn’t sure if she was taking him seriously. He lifted her chin gently so she’d look at him, “Don’t let anybody tell you when it’s time, but you. You listening to me? Stand up for yourself Vallie Sue.” She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly, “Thank you.” He held her with one arm and stroked her hair with the other. “You shouldn’t need anyone to tell you those things, you’re a smart lady Vallie.”

 

The movie playing was one with the Cowboy. Pleasant spoke up with a mouth full of popcorn, “I bet you’d let him do stuff to you,” as he pointed to the screen. “Puddin’!” “What, I bet you would.” “Where do you come up with such things?!” He shrugged cheekily and after a few seconds in a chipper voice replied, “Well you like it when he kisses the pretty woman at the end.”   She just looked at him and shook her head, turning back to the film muttering something about little brothers. Tenkill chuckled.

 

 

A couple days later they stood around the small antiquated kitchen table, a couple small wrapped gifts and a plainly frosted cake with eight candles on it. Pleasant was looking forward to wishing for a bicycle. Vallie Sue interrupted his eager train of thought. “You mind if I make a wish for you?” “Awe man! I had it all picked out... but... okay.” She concentrated really hard on what she had been hoping and praying for him. She had seen the disappointed look on his face, but this wish had be mean something more that whatever the kid was wishing for... and hopefully more likely to come true. She wished for him to do well in school and be able to get out of this place as fast as she did. She wanted him to be successful in whatever he’d choose to do. She blew out the candles. “So what am I gonna get?” She hugged him to her, “I promise you it will be something good,” and kissed him on top of the head.

 

 

A little over a week later she came stomping back into Tardust, tears in her eyes after a date gone wrong. Old Ray and Mickey still harassed her but it was nearly back to the levels it had been before the “murder” incident, ever since Tenkill had stood up for her. So, despite the risk of running into them she still chose to walk home, needing to clear her head. She flopped down on the new sea-saw. Tenkill had slowly been rebuilding the playground that got destroyed in the fire. It was late, but she just wanted to be alone at the moment. She sobbed quietly to herself. She didn’t understand why she even cared. Her thoughts tried reaching out for her Cowboy, and she was almost surprised when he didn’t answer back, wasn’t there at all. She was so used to relying on him for feedback it almost hurt. It’s not like she didn’t know what he’d say though. She let Tenkill’s words echo through her. Her sobs had turned to sniffles by now and she wiped her eyes. She got up and headed back to the trailer after a few more minutes of quiet reflection. She pulled one of the frozen candy bars out of the freezer, surprised her brother was respectful enough to leave them alone. She supposed it helped that she bribed him with his own now and then. “That bad eh,” came Tenkill’s soft voice from the darkened hallway. Only the light above the kitchen table was on, and the nightlight in the bathroom down the hall. “Just got done tuckin’ him in for the night.” She nodded and she finished pouring some iced tea. Once she put the pitcher back in the fridge, and set the cup on the table, Tenkill pulled her in for a hug. She had wanted her space, but once there she relaxed in his warmth. She felt safe and loved. She had started to relax so much, half from the feeling of home, and half from exhaustion, that when he spoke, it startled her a bit; his deep timbre rumbling through her, “do you want to talk about it?” She pulled away and shrugged. Yes, and no. She sat down, and he went across from her. She thought for a few long minutes. He gave her time. She sat, gnawing on the soothing cold combination of chocolate, caramel, nougat, and nuts. “He didn’t hurt me.” “That’s good.” She figured that’s the first thing he was wondering. There was another long pause. Her fingers were getting cold; she got up and got a paper towel to wrap the candy bar in to insulate it. “He just started to get a little pushy, and I told him no. He got a little upset... okay, almost irate. I told him he should just go find some other chick. And then I broke up with him. He didn’t want to.”   He touched the top of her hand. “And that’s all?” “Yeah, I swear, he didn’t hurt me. He even offered to give me a ride home, but I didn’t want it.”   Tenkill nodded. Easy to believe since Angelo was one of the few decent kids around... but the boy was still a teenager, with teen level desires.

 

She set up in the living room for the night, putting on one of her favorite movies. Tenkill brought her a stack of toilet paper and a damp washcloth before wishing her a good night and heading to bed himself.

 

 

 

The rest of the summer came and went with little hoopla. Other than her brother hugging her around the waist and begging her not to go. She pried him off and promised to come and visit when she could afford it.

As it happened though even if she could have, the second year got a bit more difficult. She was lucky if she could get away every other month now. Their weekends together more precious than ever.

 

The second half of the semester an opportunity presented itself. They were to begin writing screenplays. Her first one was based off of a short animated film. The instructor showed it to her colleagues who were all quite impressed. The dean remembered Vallie Sue’s story that was submitted with the application. The rest of the class was to be writing their second one (and 60 percent of their grade,) based on something from classic literature. On the dean’s suggestion, the instructor asked Vallie if she’d like to work one from her own story. She was flattered. “Oh, I had never thought of it as more than a book, that would be amazing!” “Yes, Vallie Sue we’re looking forward to what you can come up with.”

 

While it end up with a passing grade, it was only her second time writing a screenplay after all, it was far from a finished edition. The teacher made some suggestions, and asked Vallie to work on a revision over the summer. Not for a grade, “Just to see.” Vallie had no idea, why her teacher was so adamant, but she was happy to oblige her anyhow. Writing was definitely what she had been searching for, and even when working, she was enjoying herself.

 

 

Summer flew by with nothing out of the ordinary. She enjoyed spending time with Puddin’ and Tenkill. She hardly ventured out of the lot, spending most of her spare time focused on the screenplay. No boys, no cruising. Just church and occasionally horseback riding to break up the monotony.

 

 

She turned in what she had to her instructor. She seemed pleased with it and made a few notes. In between her normal assignments she worked on it. By Winter Break she turned it in again. She knocked on the door, “Mrs. Crimney?” “Yes, yes come in, have a seat,” she took the now heavy stack of papers. “Vallie, what would you think about making this official?” She placed her hand on top of the stack. “What do you mean?” “Copyright n such.” Vallie Sue was flabbergasted. “I’ll take you through all the steps. And some of your other instructors, the Dean, and myself will cover the fees for you.” “Mrs. Crimney, I don’t know what to say... I, I, thank you!” Tears of joy were welling up in Vallie’s eyes. The instructor continued, “If it’s all right with you, I’d like to put it in the running for our annual production.” Vallie’s eyes went wide. She had never imagined at such a young age one of her works getting such recognition and going into production. “Yes, that’s wonderful!” She shot up and ran around the desk to hug her teacher. Patting her back, “At last read it was in the top three.” Vallie choked back a half sob/ half laugh.”

 

When she returned from break, everything was there. Her screenplay was officially registered, and not a week later it was announced that her story got chosen. It was nearly a half year away, but these things take time to get ready. After the school day she called home to announce the great news.

 

The next time she would visit, there would be a small celebration. Dinner at the diner again. Her mother even showed up... Her new husband in tow. Vallie had wished it was just her, Tenkill, and Pleasant, but for her brother she was happy. She didn’t like that her mother just showed up when it was convenient e.g. when there was an opportunity to show off arose.

 

 

Time flew by. Other writing projects, a couple books she was starting on, and getting things ready to go from paper to stage.   Another school year was almost gone, but what a way to wrap it up! She was nervous, but once she began the narration in the spotlight she felt like she had been here her whole life. Tenkill and Pleasant had come in and were in time for the dress rehearsal. It was mostly friends and family in the audience tonight, but the standing ovation still meant a lot to the students and art department. Her story, her lines, her direction, and it was well received. She couldn’t have been happier in that moment.

 

“Hey Vallie you coming to the after party,” Steve, one of her cast mates asked. “Not tonight,” “Aww, c’mon!” “Heading out with family, but I’ll be there Saturday night. He nodded in understanding... Practically most of the cast was hanging with family, but plenty weren’t and he was one of the misfits that wasn’t. “See ya then... well.. before, but...” She chuckled. “Yeah, hey, remember the scarf and those twig thingies okay.” “Yeah, 10:15 tomorrow?” “Yup, bright as rain.” He quirked an eyebrow, then laughed. It was an odd saying, but he got used to it. Neither one of them were morning people.

 

Tenkill and Pleasant stayed for one more showing, then had to head home. She was glad she got to see them, even if only briefly. It meant the world to her when Tenkill told her how proud he was of her. She hadn’t even realized how much she needed to hear that. And for the most part it went over Pleasant’s head how significant all this huzbulah was, but he still agreed that it was “pretty cool.”

 

True to her word, the next night she went to the after party. She was grateful that the students here in the city seemed to be a bit more civilized. Sure, there was drinking, and making out, but no one pressured her into anything she didn’t want to do. Most of her cast mates were just playing silly party games and playing cards. She joined in the more innocent activities.   She was starting to be more interested in boys, but it still didn’t feel right.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She had gotten a job at the car wash in town for the summer. Not only did the water help keep her cool, but it was nice to not have to rely on her mother for spending cash. Tenkill always gave what he could, but she hated not being able to give back. She knew he didn’t expect anything in return, he was just like that.

 

After saving up for a couple weeks she had enough money and she bought a couple used bikes. She had told Tenkill the week before what she was planning. He had suggested she could buy two used instead of one new, and he’d help her fix them up. This way she’d also have a faster way to get to work. Her brother was so excited with his birthday present. He asked how she knew. She chuckled and winked at him guessing that’s what he had been wishing for... but what kid out here didn’t want a bicycle? Keeping the surprise from the little rascal had been the hard part, especially when they had to let the paint dry.

 

 

A few days later, and they were all snuggled up watching TV, Pleasant asleep on her stretched out legs, exhausted from a whole day of riding his bike around. She was contentedly watching the show, aware of the happiness she had bestowed upon her sibling. Her feet were tingly from the lack of circulation, but she didn’t want to move and wake him. She drew in a slow happy breath that turned into a soft sigh. She nuzzled her head into Tenkill’s arm, and absently was running the fingers of her opposite arm over his. He looked down at her, his expression puzzled, but he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts, and he returned his attention to the movie; a smile flitting across his face as the happy scene that he took in filtered across his mind.

 

A few minutes later as her fingers laced into his, she jumped a little as her mind caught up with what she was doing. She was so embarrassed. She pulled her hand back and put it in her lap. A blush rushed across her face. Pleasant stirred a little, but fell right back asleep. She was afraid to look at Tenkill. She could tell he was looking now. When she finally worked up her courage, she whispered as sincerely as possible, a deer caught in the headlights look, “I am so sorry. I...” He patted her hand, “Don’t worry about it,” and gave her one of his kindest most soul soothing smiles. How this man could be filled with so much understanding and patience she didn’t know. Where did he get it from? She swallowed. There was no way to give an inch of space without moving her brother. It was just awkward now. She went and made it awkward. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice the barely perceptible moment when Tenkill’s heartrate increased. He had only ever thought of her as a little sister. As is the way of the wolf, you protect pack that needs protecting. But, he was still a man, he still appreciated companionship and attention; and he hadn’t had either of those from a woman in a while. He didn’t know if she had been thinking of someone else, or had just meant to keep those thoughts to herself. Either way, it was not his place to dwell on it. He would lock it away. If she wanted to broach the subject, she would. She was one of the most pure, honest souls he had met in Tardust, and he wasn’t about to be the one to tarnish her. Not that he’d ever say it out loud, but her mother had already done a fine job of that. Clearly she was embarrassed, so he’d let her have her privacy. Talking about it before she was ready would probably only serve to traumatize the poor thing.   She slowly relaxed as the minutes ticked by.

 

Eventually Pleasant woke needing to use the bathroom. “Hey Bud, remember to brush your teeth,” Vallie reminded him. Sleepily he whined, “I already did.” “Yeah, but you had a soda.” “Ooooookay,” he conceded reluctantly. She tried to stand but her legs were briars and cactus patches, “Owe owe owe!” She collapsed back on the couch. “You want me to tuck him in?” She chuckled. “Yeah, sure. He likes the voices you do on the books better anyhow.” “Mmm hmm... and that’s why when you’re away he’s all like ‘No, do it like Vallie.’,” Tenkill said imitating Pleasant in tone and inflection. That made Vallie smile. “No he doesn’t,” she teased, needing to hear the affirmation again. “Of course he does, you’re a good storyteller too.” She knew there was more meaning there then on the surface, she knew coming from this man that it was a huge compliment with a nod to the great orators of the past. They shared a look of gratitude and appreciation before Tenkill went off down the hall. When Vallie could finally stand she went and used the restroom herself. She listened to the soothing cadence of Tenkill’s voice for a bit as he read from one of Pleasant’s favorite books. Usually it was one of his people’s stories, but not tonight. As the story wrapped up, she drifted into the room and gave her brother a goodnight hug and kiss on the forehead. “Sweet dreams little brat.” “Hey, I’m not a brat!” “But you could be.” He chuckled, “Night Val.” She went out to the kitchen and made a small sandwich of bread, mayo, lettuce, and tomato. She offered to make one for Tenkill when he came out. He didn’t want one, but he did have one with jelly. With Vallie having a job it was nice being able to afford some fresh produce.

 

They took their usual spots on the couch, Tenkill choosing the next program. When she was done with her sandwich, she went to lean into Tenkill, but hesitated. “Is it okay?” “Vallie, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were caught up in the moment.” She blinked. He always seemed to know, even when she didn’t. That had to have been it, right? She nodded, and sank down peaceably into his side. He wrapped his arm around her for a side hug and nuzzled his chin in to the top of her head. Afterward they went back to watching the TV. She was glad to get back to normal.

 

But as the days went on her actions didn’t leave her mind. Thoughts didn’t take long to drift back to that moment. They’d drift there while drying a car. They’d float in while she was in the middle of writing. It got to be she was even talking to the Cowboy again out at the old playset and on walks up the road.

 

“I don’t know what to make of him.” “What do ya mean?” “I mean that he wasn’t revolted, nor did he seem affected.” “No, there was something there even if you didn’t catch it.” “How so?” “I mean no person is entirely unaffected. I reckon he had some sort of reaction. Was just genteel enough to play it straight.” “Hmm.” They rode on in silence for a few minutes. “And what of you miss?” “What of me?” “What do you make of yourself meandering over those fields?” “I still ain’t sure.” “Sure ya do.” “I am?” “Yup.” “How are you so certain?” “I never seen you fret over any boy like this, not even that one with the steel pony.” Defensively she added, “well, he’s kind, and I was feeling happy, warm, and safe in that moment. Like all was right with the world and would be.” He looked at her pointedly from under his hat, “Well there you go,” and repositioned the toothpick to the other corner of his mouth using his tongue and lips. “Yeah, but he’s like a dad to me, he’s older.” He raised an eyebrow as if he took offence. She huffed, “You know what I mean! Besides, He’s probably just being tolerant.” “Won’t know unless you crack open the can.” “Listen, I have my studies” He cut her off, “sounds to me like now yer just makin’ excuses. Runin’ away like a ‘yote with a tail between its legs. It’s summer darlin’.” They were almost back to the lot. He helped her down off the horse. He looked off into the horizon. “Vallie, ye be sniffin’ around the waterin’ hole. It’s time to make up your mind. Go hungry, or have zebra or lion for dinner.” With that he rode off.

 

She sat there on the see-saw for a bit longer contemplating her imaginary conversation. Somehow he always knew her inner thoughts better than she did. ‘sniffin’ round?’ Was she? She thought back to the last year at school and how thoughts of the boys has started to make her warm, her interest starting to lead to other thoughts. But she was still too focused on her studies to let it go beyond a few wild but vague nighttime dreams. The city life had opened her eyes to a lot of things and gave her a crash course in her knowledge about sexual things and relationships in general, but there was still so much knowledge she was lacking. Some things you can only gain with experience (or a proper education on the topic.) The past few days it hadn’t seemed like an entirely unpleasant idea holding hands with Tenkill. His skin was smooth despite all the hard work he did, and the smiles he gives could light up 100 rooms. She felt like she had butterflies in her chest. In that moment she knew, all the money in the world wouldn’t be worth it if a guy couldn’t make her feel like this.

 

She had taken the next day off from the carwash to help chaperone at the birthday party of one of Pleasant’s friends. It was being held at the swimming hole, an old gravel pit that filled in with rainwater. Older siblings and parents were invited to keep an eye on the youngins, but Vallie Sue was sure she’d be one of the few to show up. Sure enough, there was one adult or teen to about every five kids; so not many. They were all having fun though, and relatively staying out of trouble. A couple hours in Pleasant came running up to her while she was taking a break in the shade of one of the few trees, “Vallie, can I stay the night at Brian’s?! His mom invited all the boys,” “I dunno Pleasant; you ain’t ever stayed away from home before.” “Pleeeeease.” “Aight, if you think you can handle it, I’ll go speak to Mrs. Lowe.” “Yay!!!!!,” he bounced up and down in his enthusiasm. After checking to make sure they had a phone and giving her their number, she gave her blessing.

 

A little while later they left for home to go pack an overnight bag.   No need to feed him before they left, they were getting pizza at Brian’s. Tenkill was surprised at the development, but happy for his son none the less. “Remember bud, if you need anything just call.” “Dad!” he squeaked happily, “I’ll be fine.” Since Tenkill was driving Pleasant over to Brian’s, Vallie decided to take a bath. She hated the smell the quarry water left on her.

 

She had just finished making a plate of loaded nachos when Tenkill got home. Some of his slow roasted beef chopped up, seasoned spicy with chili power and crushed red pepper seeds, cheese shreds, melty cheese, corn, black and pinto beans, green peppers, onions, salsa, cucumbers, and sour cream. She couldn’t stomach the thought of eating hot dogs twice today. She offered some to him. He had been about to say no since he had a decent lunch before they got back home but the smell wafted into his nose and he turned to look at what she had. It was beautiful, and looked amazing.

 

After lunch he went about the trailer cleaning and oiling some leatherwork. Then onto some tool maintenance. From her spot on the couch writing, she watched him go about his business. She had never really paid much attention. Usually he was gone to work, or working on vehicles here. From across the way, she never knew what he did when he wasn’t outside. The way he took care of the things he owned she could tell he took great pride in his work. In a long lull from her scribbling he spoke up without looking at her. “If you take care of your things, they’ll take care of you... If you don’t, you never know when they’ll break. The same goes for people.” Her only reply was a smile, he looked up briefly from buffing a rust spot off a refurbished screwdriver. She pondered it for a few more minutes while languidly watching the movements of his hands; then she went back to writing her story.

 

Later that night she on the couch on the middle cushion trying to watch the show, but it was just too hot in the trailer. With the fans on full there would be no way to hear the TV. “Hey, why don’t we go sit outside for a bit,” he suggested. “Okay,” she agreed. She turned off the TV, and they strolled over to the fence on the other side of the playground. Leaning against it they just watched the stars for some time. She piped up, “What about you, you believe in flying saucers.” He chuckled, “Sure. Who’s flying them is the question.” She could practically here the implied wink. “You’re pulling my chain.” “Am I?” “I didn’t peg you as one of those conspiracy nuts.” “Not a nut if it’s true,” he was hardly able to get the words out through his laughter. Vallie got flustered so easily. Not his fault if she couldn’t bend like a willow. He breathed in to calm himself. “Naw, I mean I’m pretty sure something else exists out there, just don’t know what?” “Well, how come they don’t mention them in the Bible then smarty pants?” “Irrelevant to the message they were trying to get across.” She thought on it a minute. “I suppose so.” Really, she never had thought about it like that before. It would have been like talking about book club at the hardware store; rarely related.

“You have stories about the stars,” she prodded in a friendly tone. He turned to look at her in the dark; she never failed to surprise him. “You usually don’t like to hear them.” “I won’t tell if you don’t,” she teased. And there it was. She was slowly growing up, seeing that the little things weren’t going to make her crack and fall apart. So he began, “You know... even the cowboys have some legends...” That, she didn’t know. For an hour and a half he’d point out a constellation and tell the overlapping myths surrounding a groups of stars, Vallie paying rapt attention, rarely interrupting, but to ask the occasional question. After her fifth yawn in three minutes he declared, “Alright kiddo, it’s time for bed.” “I’m fine,” yawn, “I swear.” “Mmm,” without warning her hoisted her up and lifted her over his shoulder. She squeaked, and after she regained her breath she couldn’t stop giggling, hitting him gently on the back with her fists. “Let me down!” Despite her struggling, and feigned protests he was carrying her across the playground with ease. He smirked with mirth. The ride was bumpy. “Oh Jesus zippers on Cadillacs, I’m gonna pee!” With that he swung her down gently, and she went racing off to the trailer.

 

It was much cooler in the trailer now, the heat of the day having escaped. He poured them the last of the ice tea and he offered her a glass when she came back out to the kitchen. She drank it as she got to mixing up some lemonade for tomorrow. When she was done she went to the couch, turned on the TV, and plopped in one of her favorite movies. “Hey, I thought you were going to bed.” “No, you’re the one who said I should.” “And I’m right.” She knew she was pushing her luck, he was letting her stay here, and he didn’t really impose any rules on her or her brother. Besides the standard stuff like don’t murder, steal, etc, and those were left unspoken. She bit her bottom lip before looking up at him fully, “It’s not like Pleasant is here for me to be setting a bad example. Figured I could set up camp out here.” He stared at her sternly for over a half minute, before bursting out laughing. She was totally sweating it until then. He went and sat down in his usual spot without a word. She meant just to smile warmly at him for his warm kindness and easy friendship, but when she looked at his face, something stirred in her. Her face felt hot as she realized that was something different than friendship. She pushed it away and nuzzled into his side in their usual familiarity. The movie and her tiredness slowly making her eyes droop now and then, but in those quiet moments before sleep could take her, something was eating at her. It wouldn’t quiet down, it was like a bee stuck inside hitting against the window trying to get out. Her thoughts became louder and clearer to her.

 

She ghosted her hand over Tenkill’s and he looked over at her. “Vallie Sue,” he cautioned. “Tenkill I mean it this time.” “What is it you mean,” he put his other hand over hers, to still it and reassure her. “It’s hard to put into words, but all your kindness, your patience when I’m wrong, your forgiveness, being there for Pleasant, and me... it all means so much. It’s like my heart is going to burst Tenkill, burst! And now, now it’s like it’s not enough to just be near you. He looked at her, studying her face and hearing the sincerity behind her words. “Why not,” before he could even get out the question, it was like she had read his mind. “None of them other boys is like you Tenkill, none of em. Yes, some of them are kind, sweet, and funny, but they ain’t you.” She could see the pain and hesitation in his eyes. “Damn it T, I’m not a kid anymore... but you know that.” He stroked her jaw, “I know that, but you’re still so innocent, that sometimes you make me forget.” She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to address what him and her Ma had, so she chose to step around it for as long as he did. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips, slow and tender. His breathing increased as he gently returned it briefly. Just the slightest bit, as that the moment wasn’t awkward. He gently pushed her back so that she was no longer hovering above his lap. “Vallie, what is it you want from me?” She looked a bit dismayed. She really didn’t have an answer yet. She was still taking it one step at a time. “I don’t know.   I just... I just want to...” She waved her hand around vaguely. She sighed, “I like you.” He smiled a small smile, “I like you too Vallie Sue.” “I know, but I mean, I like y,” he cut her off as he leaned over and placed his lips on hers, slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip. There was that feeling again, it had hidden because of the nerves, but it was back and louder than ever. She moaned into his mouth and her tongue tentatively came out to meet his. She had never even gone this far with Angelo. He had tried it once, but she hadn’t been ready for it. Her breathing became unsteady and her head swam; she pulled gently out of the kiss and stared at Tenkill, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “You okay?” She nodded and smiled happily. “Just my first willing kiss like that. He slightly quirked an eyebrow. “Hmm?” “It is.” She gave him a small soft affectionate peck that he returned. He was smiling with a little boost to his ego. Reality was calling though. “Seriously though, Val I need to know. Some people are okay with whatever.” So, she couldn’t escape this. She set her forehead on his bicep, while clearing her head. Finally she lifted her gaze to meet his, “I don’t want to hurt you like Mama did, but it’s too soon to tell what this is. I just want to learn what it’s like to be loved by someone proper.” He considered her words for a moment, “That I can do,” he took her gently by the chin and stared deep into her eyes. She thought she was about to have one of those movie-esque curl your toes, take you to the moon type kisses, but instead he kissed her on the forehead. “One thing though, we should probably keep this on the DL.” “Yeah, I know, quieter than a mudpie or Mama will blow a gasket bigger than a geyser and messier than oil.” He chuckled. “Yeah, but Vallie Sue... anyone else askin ya to shush about a relationship probably is up to no good. You tell someone all right?” She nodded. “Promise?” “Promise.” She got up on her knees next to him on the couch to meet his height and she kissed him tentatively on the lips. He shifted his position as he let her lead the kiss, snaking an arm around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As she dipped her tongue fully in his mouth for the first time he brought his other hand up to the back of her head. His tongue caressing hers gently, letting her take her time exploring. He was considerate of their size difference. Even unintentionally he could easily overpower her if he wasn’t careful. She swung a leg over his lap straddling him and his half-massed erection became stiffer. A bit strained in jeans, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

He had pulled out of the kiss and she had started to examine his arm and chest muscles in earnest. He leaned down and kissed her behind her ear and worked his way down to the crook of her neck and shoulder and started to suck there and lap with his tongue. That elicited a moan and some more heavy breathing from Vallie Sue. She had no idea that could feel so good; it didn’t look like something that would be all that special. Her body reacted by gyrating her pelvis towards him. The arm behind her back now held her a bit more possessively to him. Breathily she pulled the words out of her brain strand by strand, “Show me, Tenkill.” He pulled back and looked in her eyes when she opened them. He could feel the heat pooled at her center and the desire there in her eyes. Any question of if she wanted this was gone. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her gently, passionately. “If you want to stop you say so at any time.” She nodded, but he knew how often females stood up for themselves. He held her head still, “I mean it Vallie Sue, not just tonight, not just me, anyone.” She did her best to nod again. He desired to carry her to his bed, the couch was just too broken down to be comfortable, but this had to be 100% her own choice.

 

He sat up, placing her on the floor and led her by the hand to his room. He immediately got to taking off his clothes. She was so caught up in watching his beautiful body revealed one layer at a time, she almost forgot her own nerves. He noticed her looking and smirked. She blushed, but smiled back. She bit her bottom lip a moment. “I suppose I should,” “If you’re more comfortable leaving your top on, it’s okay,” he tried to soothe her frayed nerves. It was long ago, but he still remembered what it was like to be a fledgling. She worried her lip a bit more, but she decided all was better; his own confidence with his own body helping her find the courage. He got a condom out of the dresser and set it on the bedside table. He laid down and waited for her to join him, his arm outstretched in invitation. She slid up to him, lying next to him, just cuddling for a few moments, running her hand over his smooth chest, inhaling his scent. How could anyone turn this down? Maybe the Cowboy was right after all, all that bad blood turns hot in the night with clothes off; not that there was much bad blood left here.

 

She realized he was letting her take the lead. She took her time exploring and even asking questions. What she had not expected is how large his... well she was too embarrassed to say it, but how large it was. According to Tenkill youngins are more like training wheels. Well, she was skipping that and going with a bike that was trustworthy. After a few too many tender touches, he had to still her hand and ask her to refrain if she wanted to do anything else. She got his drift. He asked her if it was okay if he gave her a taste of similar treatment to her. She didn’t know what he was talking about, but within minutes she had discovered the pleasures of being played with down there. He had no idea that she had been _that_ celibate, so he taught her how to do that for herself. He stroked himself languidly while watching her. He stopped her before her completion. “Okay, I think you have the hang of it. Vallie Sue.” “Hmm?” He placed a hand on her wrist to still her movements. “Don’t want to stop, feels, Ohh!! So good.” “Vallie.” “Hmm?” She cracked an eye open. It was like she had forgotten he was there, but once she seen him she was a puddle for him again. “You don’t have to stop, but... if you want to...” “Oh...” She pulled her fingers away from herself. He took her hand and licked her juices off her fingers. Oh it felt so wonderful. The lust in her eyes had her riled up even more than her own ministrations did.

 

She watched as he rolled the condom on. He flipped onto his knees and scooted in between her legs, hovering over her. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he lined himself up. She had one hand on the back of his head and another on his arm. As his tip grazed her entrance, her legs shifted more open, and her inner muscles danced. She was excited, then tense. The anticipation her own enemy. “Relax, lay back. Remember, let me do the work tonight.” Her hand went from his arm to his chest and she smiled up at him. He was already seeing through her insecurities. He had only told her three times already tonight was about enjoying herself. He entered her slowly, in and out, waiting for her to adjust, and lubricate him as he went along. When he felt he was as far as he could go he slowly pulled back, and entered again almost as slowly as he started. He waited there a bit, her eyes screwed shut, he could feel her pulsing around him. He kissed her gently on the lips and ran a hand through her hair. “You okay,” one checking on her, and two getting her to breathe. “Yeah,” breath “you’re just, REALLY big.” She was raking her fingers through his hair. He waited a bit longer. When she started to squirm and ride him he asked “you ready?” She nodded. He slowly picked up his pace with each stroke. But he was slow and gentle the whole time, never going too far, placing kisses on her cheeks, her shoulders, her arms, her lips. He had her moaning and whimpering.   As he could feel her climax coming her held her close, his body mostly resting on her, her heels digging into his buttocks, her nails digging into his shoulders as she lost herself. And even as she went wild in her first orgasm and he was spilling his seed, this hadn’t turned into fucking, but remained lovemaking.

 

He tossed the condom in the trash and pulled a sheet over his lap as he flopped on his back. She snuggled up to his side, “That was wonderful.”   He pulled her into a slight hug and kissed the top of her head in answer. “Thank you.” A little pain tugged at his heart, as the compliment made him feel used, but he knew what Vallie Sue meant. And even if it were the case, at least he could give her this. Everyone’s first time should be something good to remember. “Tenkill.” “Hmm?” She rubbed her hand over his chest. “I can’t promise you the future, I don’t know where my writing will take me, but I can promise you tomorrow, for long as I can, each day.” He smiled. Given the circumstance, it was the best he could ask for. He smiled, and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. “Then, here’s to tomorrow.”

 

 

She slept till the phone ringing, sunlight streaming in, and her bladder crying out for mercy. As she headed to the bathroom she yelled out an explicit Tenkill wasn’t sure he ever heard he say before. After a quick visit to the bathroom, she raced to her bedroom and came out in her uniform. “I’m going to be late!” “I have to go pick up Pleasant, you want a lift?” “That’d be great!” “You get a bite to eat, I’ll load your bike in the back.” “Thanks!” Running by, she placed a kiss on his cheek. As she was waiting for the toast, she called her manager.

 

 

When she got home Pleasant zoomed up the drive to meet her. “Hey bud, you have a good time?” “It was the bestest ever!!!” and he went into a long winded exuberant retelling of all their adventures. She didn’t know how the kid’s parents didn’t pass out from exhaustion.   She was a bit jealous of her brother, he even got to have S’mores. Before she could ask, he even proclaimed that he brushed his teeth. ...after the other kids went to bed. She ruffled his hair as she dismounted her bike. “Hey, you gotta stop that, I’m not a little kid anymore!” “No, but you’ll always be my brother.” She talked him into coming in for a quick lunch with her. Now with his bike, sometimes he didn’t hydrate enough she thought. He took off as soon as he was done. She went to change out of her uniform, and there hanging on her door on a chain, was a curled nail, and dangling from that, a cowboy hat charm. She smiled and after grabbing some fresh clothes, went to wash up really quick. She came out and put on her new treasure. She wanted to thank Tenkill, but he was nowhere around.

 

She couldn’t thank him like she wanted to when he got home with Pleasant hovering around. She had never before been so annoyed by his presence. Instead she sent Tenkill a meaningful smile, and he gave a slight nod, seeing her wearing it.

Of course it didn’t go unnoticed by Pleasant. At dinner he blurted out, “Biff says Tenkill used to make rings like that for his girlfriends.” “Yeah, so,” Vallie Sue asked trying to keep the defensiveness out of her voice. “So, are you two dating,” he looked up at his Pa. Tenkill was actually at a loss for words for once so he was grateful when Vallie spoke up. “Is it on my finger?” “No.” “Then it’s not a ring. Do you think I’m his girlfriend?” Pleasant followed the string of logic, then shook his head no. He left it alone after that. Tenkill was impressed with the deflection. Not a lie, but they still got to keep their cover. Not that they really cared if Pleasant knew, they could handle his emotional side of it, but if he found out, the whole town would probably know in hours. Vallie knew her brother could keep small secrets, but this one was too big for good or bad.

 

 

The next day Tenkill had surprised her when he picked her up after work, as she got out just after Pleasant got out of lessons. It was her little brother’s idea to stop for some food on the way home. She was on her way back to the others in the shade from the kiosk at Two-Kiss, when the twangy shrill voice reached her ears. “Why if it isn’t Vallie Sue!” She turned around with a smile on her face at her friend Loretta’s shout. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had heard, but it was another thing seeing it. Loretta had a toddler in tow and another babe on the way. It wasn’t surprising, just Vallie hadn’t actually caught up to her friend in over a year. “Hey Loretta! Let me run these to the boys really quick, be right back.” She came back chewing on a burger. “So I heard Cody’s the papa.” “Sure thing, this is Duggar.” The blond curly haired child hid shyly being his mama’s leg. “He’s cute.” “Oh My God, Vallie Sue! Look at you, way to go finding oil in a used well!” “What on God’s good earth are you on about Loretta?” Loretta pointed and swirled her finger in the direction of the necklace that had slipped out of Vallie’s shirt while she was running. “You are such a dope Loretta, it was just a birthday gift.” “Mmm Hmm,” she gave Vallie Sue a ‘not convinced’ look. “Well it’s not like he was dating the cat when he made the collar for it.” Loretta remembered Pleasant’s little friend, poor thing. She nodded solemnly. Loretta wasn’t going to argue the point over the memory of the dead pet; she at least had that much tact and dropped it. “Well, hey, let’s catch up before you head off back to that fancy city school, okay?” “Sure thing girl.’

 

 

The rest of the summer flew by. Vallie Sue and Tenkill didn’t get many ‘ _alone_ ’ moments as his work schedule usually coincided with the time Pleasant was away at school. But they snuck as many intimate moments as they could. A touch to the hand there, a few more hugs than usual, some kisses inside while her brother was outside playing.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Her last year at the Latin School flew by. She even got a couple more works copyrighted. It was her second book though that she as looking forward to getting published. She was taking a year off to work on that before she moved on to more education. She had landed a few more scholarships and would be going to a prestigious school in New York.

 

She donated some of the money she had earned at her summer job to the boarding house. She didn’t want to insult them, but she knew no other way to repay their kindness. She still kept in touch with some of the girls she became friends with there.

 

 

One day a big manila envelope came from Oklahoma City. She kept looking over the return address. It wasn’t from the school or the boarding house. Some thespian society thingy. When she opened it and read the letterhead with the alternate name, what they were more commonly known as, it all clicked into place. It was the Arts & Cultures group! They were inviting her to enter her play into their fall festival. One of seven plays that would be running all weekend long. This was big! Not South by Southwest or Caines big, but it was still big!!! Not a local school production, but main stage stuff. She ran outside right away to show Tenkill, tears streaming down her face. A smile lit up his face when he seen what it was. She didn’t even give him a chance to wipe the dirty grease and motor oil off his hands, she gave him a huge bear hug, that he returned (trying as hard as he could to get as little of the filth on her as possible.) “I have to go back in and make some calls,” she spit out speedily before zipping back into the house.

 

First, she called the theater group, then a couple of the teachers that helped her along the way. She couldn’t believe it; she was even going to be getting a percentage of the ticket sales! A final contract would be sent soon. The original gave no indication that the group was even going to try stealing rights from her, just that they had the right to use the title in promotional materials and such. (Hey, her mentors warned her about those shady types.)

 

 

She could hardly believe the difference between a school production and an official thing. There were so many more technicalities that made her head spin. It was worth the headache though, because she had so many more resources available to her. She made a couple changes to the final act that had been weighing on her mind. She had been so uncertain before, but now she had the confidence to see it through. She was surprised when the group director gave the approval. She loved the freedom she had here. The respect. She felt so small coming in, but she was being treated like an equal by her peers. All these people who love a good story and sharing it.

 

The group actually gave her family a weekend pass to her play and she was able to work out a deal where they paid for the hotel rooms for them and would deduct it from her earnings.

 

She could still hardly believe that her little brother sat calmly through it again. But of course, he liked her stories. Who knew if his patience would hold out through all three nights though.

 

Tenkill had landed a volunteer spot serving as an usher. It was a surprise Vallie Sue hadn’t expected.

(Only two ushers were still on duty after the play started, so he was still able to go watch it.)

 

 

It was on the second night he noticed an old weathered face as the man was walking in the doors after showing his pass. No one would probably recognize him any longer without the hat or the scarf, the vest, or the jeans and boots; here he was in something somewhere between city chic and hipster. As Tenkill handed him the program, he said to him “Stay around after the show and I bet I could get you a signature from the writer/producer.” The man considered Tenkill for a moment, raising an eyebrow, then nodded, and went to take his seat.

 

He tried to make it to as many as these little festivals as he could. He was semi-retired these days so he had the time. He liked getting back to his roots. Even taking up the stage from time to time himself, but these days his bones preferred he left it to the youngsters. Not that he was that old and creaky, but there were days. And those days came in and didn’t care that you took a lead role in something that doesn’t have takes.

 

Last week was Austin, this week Oklahoma City, next week he was flying out to meet his friend in Melbourne. Then from there Cecily, and Montreal. It was a busy month, but he wanted to get away before filming began on his next project. A small part, ‘but it is what it is’, he thought.

 

The play was actually really good, it was hard to believe it was written by someone so young. He figured he might take the man up on his offer. No idea if the guy was just being friendly or recognized him. It was hard to say. So few people recognized him these days, and his mega fans usually gave themselves away. He chuckled to himself. But no, this guy was stoic and professional as they come. But he hadn’t heard him saying it to anyone else, so there’s that. He meandered slowly up the isle letting most others pass by him. As he got near the exits he found the usher that had spoken to him; it wasn’t hard, the guy was tall. “Still offering the John Hancock?” Tenkill looked at the other man, blankly at first, then gave a small kind smile, “Yes, sir.” “I’ll be over there,” and he pointed to the other wall in an out of the way spot; waiting for the theater to empty, the other patrons chatting, and asking a few questions. Eventually the crowd died down and Tenkill led him down the back halls. Most people would have been out of place in the cramped busy quarters, but he was used to. He could tell the man ahead of him was out of his element though. Some questions were raised, but as soon as he explained he had a guest that wanted to meet Vallie they let him through; they were all familiar with Tenkill by now. He was easily likable, and he had quickly become the stage uncle for this production. Rachael shouted back to the dressing area where Vallie Sue was helping out “Hey Vallie, Uncle Ten has a guest out there that wants to meet you. You have a fan!” “Be there in a sec, this knot is atrocious!” Beth came over, “Oh darlin’ you go ahead, I’ll take care of this.”

 

Vallie came out of the room wiping the sweat off her hands on the taffeta on her hips. She smiled up at Tenkill, not even noticing the guest at his side. “I like the changes you made,” he said in his slow resonating timbre. “Thanks,” she said almost shyly. Then she turned to face her admirer while sticking out her hand to shake theirs. “Thank you for coming,” her jaw nearly hit the floor ,”to see my show. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”   The Cowboy’s eyes twinkled. So this was his fan. “Mind if I get your autograph miss?” He stuck out the program and a pen. She was flabbergasted. “Yeah, sure! Of course.” She took them and her hands were shaking so bad she didn’t know at first if she could sign it. She willed her hands to calm. She took a deep breath like Tenkill had taught her. When she was done signing it and handed it back to the man he asked her, “So, I take it you’re a fan of my work?” “Yes sir, as sure as the sun rises in the East.” “Any favorites?” And she started naming off many where his role was as the Cowboy. He smiled and asked Tenkill for another program and put his own signature on it. “I don’t carry the media stuff on me these days, sorry that that’ll have to do.” “Oh, no, this is wonderful! Thank you!” He nodded, “Not a problem. Well, I best be off, I know how much work you probably have left.” She laughed, it was entirely true. Tenkill walked him back out to the front and then went to find Pleasant.

 

Later, when Vallie told Pleasant who she got to meet, he beamed at her. “See, I told you birthday wishes come true!” “What do you mean Puddin’?” “Remember when I made that birthday wish for you?” “Oh yeah. _That’s_ what you wished for?!” He nodded enthusiastically. She pulled him in for a hug and he hugged her tightly back. “Thanks bud.”

 

 

 

It was a couple years later. She had flown from New York to LA to oversee the voice casting. One of her children’s stories was being turned into an hour long animated movie.

 

Vallie was relaxing in her hotel room after a long day. She got a call from her agent. “Hey, I got a call from another agent. Another schmuck asking if you want to do lunch. I know you always say to say no unless it is on the list...” (The list was her inner circle which wasn’t even 10 people.) “But?” “But my agent’s intuition is tingling.” “Who is it?” The agent read the name, not exactly sounding used to it. “Oh my Tardust heels, tell me you didn’t turn down the offer.” “Only twice, but the third time, his agent swore you’d say yes.” “Well, boonhoggle it Mindy, that’s because I will!” “Oh dang, sorry Miss Vallie... Wait, you’re not pulling my leg are you?” “No, you get on the phone right now, see if after reads tomorrow will work.” “He must be someone special.” “You have no idea Rita, no idea.” Rita was perplexed as she looked at her tablet. Not quite a prolific actor anymore. She wondered what the connection was. But, this was LA, everyone had stories. Someone knew someone.

 

 

 

So it was that her and her Cowboy met up at one of the swankiest places Vallie had ever dined at. Really, it was just a casual afternoon in (near) LA. They were on a classy balcony that overlooked the beach and sea, the sun orange as it slowly reached for the horizon, the gulls adding their calls to the ambience. He came dressed in a sharp clean off-white linen suit accented by the other black items. She was wearing a flower print boho dress in browns, reds, and yellows with the occasional splash of turquoise and silver. His relaxed pose put her at ease when she arrived. He took the last swig of the pink drink in his glass. “Sorry I was late, long day at the office.” He put his hand up to stop her. “Remember, I worked in this industry for years, I know what it’s like.” He was already crooking his finger at the waiter. “You want anything to drink?” “Just water for now until I look over the menu.” He ordered his second drink and quietly let her peruse the menu. When she had decided on an entree he spoke up, “At first I didn’t think you were going to accept the invitation, but then I realized it had to be a miscommunication. I remembered our exchange.” She blushed. “Yeah, well you have no idea how many creeps out there want to date me now that I’m famous or people offering to “ _further my career_.” I never imagined you’d be calling.” He laughed and sipped his fresh drink. “Been a long time since those days for me. S’pose it’s worse for you. Well, I’m glad it got all straightened out.”

 

After that they got into conversation about how they got started in their careers.

 

Soon they fell into easy conversation about random topics and Vallie’s nervousness faded away.

 

Dinner had long been over and the tab came. Vallie tried to pay for her half but he wouldn’t let her. The visitor to town argument didn’t sway her, but at “Let this old man hold his traditions,” she caved. He had really turned on the charm and even induced some of that cowboy twang. She tittered and shook her head. Oh it was unfair that he could so easily make her feel silly. She was feeling appreciation, then it all turned to being starstruck in an instant. If she was honest with herself she would have noticed it was more like when she was drooling over Angelo.

 

“How many more days are you in town?” “Two more, than I have to head back to school.” “In New York, right?” “Yeah.” “Long ways from home.” “Sure is. It would be perfect if it weren’t for the two people I miss most.” He scratched the back of his neck with his thumb, “I had that once. Never let that go kid, never.” She sighed happily. “Wasn’t planning on it. Once I’m out of school, I’m going to find somewhere I love and hopefully bring them with me out of that tar pit.” “Good on you. You’re talented enough to make it happen.” “You really think so?” “Look around you. I know it. They know it.” They had made their way to the doors. He asked her “Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night? My treat again.” “I simply couldn’t impose on your hospitality again Mister.” “Nonsense, I don’t have anyone left to spoil and my money won’t go with me when I die.” She could almost see the hurt of rejection in his eyes. Was he really that alone and forgotten these days? She wanted to say yes anyhow, but it was all the more reason. “Then let me help you spend it,” she giggled. The smile returned to his face, and there was a twinkle in his eyes at her next words. “I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow night.” “I’ll send the address to your agent.” “Oh no, we can’t afford another mix up like that again.” She took out one of her business cards and wrote her personal cell number on the back and handed it to him and smiled. He smiled at the gesture, “Certainly will be more efficient.” He was playing it cool, but she could tell he was more touched by the gesture than he let on. His eyes were a bit moist, and she had caught the way his breath because irregular.

 

After filming the next day, she checked her voicemail and there was that beautiful silky, yet husky gravelly voice. Damn, he damn near left it in _that_ voice. She noticed that she had gotten warm and had missed the address. Reservations for 7. Shit! She’d have to play it again. She saved it and went back. She wrote down the name and looked it up. The donkey’s ass, it was fancy to the nines. Good thing she thought to bring at least one good dress with her. Living in NY had taught her the importance of being ready for anything. She’d have just enough time to go back and get cleaned up, changed, and to the place in time... if traffic cooperated. She called on her way back to her hotel room to tell him she’d make it. He sounded more than pleased.

 

 

Not that he didn’t look sharp the day before, but damn did he clean up. She was absolutely speechless as she walked up to him in the waiting area. Apparently she had the same effect on him. Eventually his wits returned to him and he held out his elbow for her, “You look lovely tonight.” She was already blushing. “I could say the same for you, but I think it’s an understatement.” His mouth went dry for a moment. He had to lick his lips again as they approached the host’s podium before he could state his name.

 

Once they were seated and the waiter took their drink orders he offered Vallie Sue some suggestions after seeing that she was out of her element. She had never seen such outlandish selections before. Once their orders were taken they fell into easy conversation about their childhoods. They both had to control themselves from obnoxious volumes of laughter. Sometimes it was the phrases that Vallie used that got him, but for hem both it was mostly just the antics and regalia.

 

Their food had come. After some minutes of comparing the flavors and some silences in chewing, she asked. “So, were you ever married or anything?” There was no polite way to bring it up really. He was relieved, because he was curious himself, but he didn’t want to be the first to broach it. Besides, where he was from you just didn’t ask a lady such things. “I was once long time ago. It didn’t work out though. Had two kids. Never really felt like looking for anything serious after that.” “And that’s that?” “Yup.” “Seems kind of lonely?”   “It’s not so bad. Most of the time, I was married to my work anyhow.” She nodded.   “What about you? ...and those two back home.” Wow. Someone who actually paid attention to the details. “Well, it’s complicated.” A sad look came over her face and she looked down at her plate as she played with her fettuccini. He didn’t interrupt though as he could see the wheels turning. “There’s my younger brother, and you met his father back in Oklahoma City.” He nodded, remembering; the guy was hard to forget. “I was a bit of a late bloomer. Definitely by Tardust standards, but even by normal standards apparently.” She shrugged. “So I haven’t really had many boyfriends yet, been more focused on my writing.” He had noticed her hand going for a necklace that wasn’t there. He had seen it last night but didn’t say anything. It obviously was more sentimental that fashionable. Her eyes came back up as she put a small smile back on her face, “but at least I’m in company who can understand that.” He took her non-fork holding hand in his and patted it with the other, before placing a kiss on it and letting it go, “and don’t let anyone tell you there’s anything wrong with that.” He could tell there was something she wasn’t saying, but it wasn’t his place to pry. After a few more forkfuls in silence she chose to divulge part of it, after taking a sip of her sparkling wine. “I am sort of seeing someone... but we never really discussed if we were doing long distance or not.   I mean we don’t stop the mushy stuff all together, but it’s like he knows I have to focus on my studies when we’re apart.” He nodded to show he was still listening and in agreement. “But I dunno, we’ve never told anyone we’re together. I mean you’re the first I’ve said anything to.” “And why is that? Shame, an affair, or something?” “Not really, just Tardust is small and everyone knows everyone else’s business, and for once I just wanted something that was all mine.” She made up the excuse on the spot, but she knew in her heart, she meant every word of it. She wanted to protect what she had with every fiber of her being, and she didn’t want that lot’s venom tarnishing it. “Understandable. I could see that if I grew up someplace where you don’t have to leave your house to pass a cup of sugar to the neighbor.”   “Now ya telling a yarn, not everyone could throw worth a darn.”

 

Over dessert she started to look sad. “Darlin, a storm cloud’s moved in over your head and you’ve barley said a peep.” She looked up startled from her lava cake. “Hmm,” she questioned around her mouthful of gooey chocolaty goodness. “You look worried about something.” She swallowed her bite of dessert, “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking that I’m not ready for the night to end.   I’ve had a wonderful time with you.” “He smiled warmly, glad to know he was the cause and the solution. “Would you care for a walk on the beach maybe, or the Boulevard for some people watching?” “Really?” “Wouldn’t have offered unless I meant it... unless you need to get to bed.” “Oh heavens no, I’ll be up for a couple more hours yet. The beach sounds lovely. I haven’t seen the Pacific yet.” “Then the beach it is.”

 

 

After paying, it was only a short drive and walk to an amazing beach. The sound of the ocean was so unreal. TV did not do it justice. He laughed a bit at the wonder she had, and the life about her. He felt blessed that she was spending time with him. Most of his friends were just about as old and crotchety as him now. Usually ranting about something industry related.

 

They walked along slowly, his pantlegs rolled up, her shoes and hem of her dress in one hand.

 

She was surprised to discover he was mostly a fan of rock music and blues, he that she liked the olllld country.

 

She didn’t know what she was doing. Whether she was caught up in the moment or was just having bad judgment, a huge part of her screaming that it was wrong, but this already felt like a fantasy; but after he had taken the hand nearest her out of his pocket to gesture about something, as it was near his side, she brushed her fingers along his and intertwined them. They paused in walking. She looked down, ashamed, and went to pull her hand away, but he held firm. She looked up at him, a stern look crossing his face, as he studied hers. She didn’t expect what he said next. The corner of his mouth twitching before he spoke, “Give yourself tonight.”   “I shouldn’t.” “I suspect that I’m your Hall Pass.” “My what?” So he quickly explained the concept to her. Her small town country ideals were showing through when she blurted out that it sounds blasphemous. But she didn’t pull away as the arm that went behind her back pulled her closer, or as he leaned down and sensually placed a kiss on her cheek. Her breathing had sped up, and her heart was beating faster, in a not unwelcome way. He reissued some of her personal space. “I don’t think your other half would mind too much.” She crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly, “What makes you think that,” and he better have a darn good explanation because he was starting to sound like one of those egotistical pervs now. “Your other half wear a cowboy hat?” “No,” she said as more of a question. “Then explain the charm on your necklace.” Her eyes were getting bigger. “and he did introduce us.”   She started to sputter, “H-HoHow?, and that doesn’t mean anything, people introduce people all the time without intending they hook up! He was just being sweet and knows I’m a huge fan.” “Trust me, most guys get it. They’d want a chance to... have a night with their favorite star if they could.” She still stared daggers at him. He backed up the rest of the way and put his hands up. “My apologies.”   Vallie sighed. “C’mon.” and they continued walking. “It’s just the dumbest thing I’ve heard of... like people are looking for a loophole to monogamy.” “You take your faith seriously.” “I do, and I don’t get why other people don’t” “Usually it’s people my age that have such strong convictions... but the world’s changing and things aren’t as black and white as they once were. You stick around LA long enough and you’ll find it’s a whole different culture. Just be careful Vallie.” “Thanks.”

 

They talked about other things for a bit, then decided to start heading back. It was a bit awkward now, but not too tense.

 

As her cab pulled up, he gave her a hug. “Vallie, I do enjoy your company. I hope you’ll forgive me.” She blushed. “Already forgiven; sorry that I’m just an old relic from the past.” He chuckled. Nothing to forgive. Just so rare, I didn’t recognize it. You’re still welcome to have dinner anytime you’re out here with me if you want.” “I’d love that,” she seen his look of astonishment, “Truly.” And she got in the cab.

 

 

On the way she did call Tenkill to rant about the preposterous idea of a marital exception. He chuckled at the thought that she had never heard of it. “Stop laughing at me.” “But it’s funny.” “Tenkill, I swear! It is ignoble and unkind, how could someone do such a thing. It is a serious breach of conduct!” “Okay, okay. I’m sorry your drinks with friends took such a turn. You all right?” “Yeah, just a bit rattled. You wouldn’t do that would you?” “Well I had always hoped one day to lay with...” and he rattled off a couple names salaciously, “but if it would upset you then I wouldn’t.” “Wow, really.” “You’re more precious to me.” “No, I mean you’d actually want to sleep with them? That is sweet of you by the way.” “Yeah, but it’s not like it’s ever going to happen. It’s just a school boy fantasy. And now you, if you ever ran into that Cowboy of yours again I’d understand. I’d be jealous and want to crush is head into the rocks until it looked like ground cow, but I get it.” “You can’t be serious.” “Hey, not all of us are lucky enough to have lighting strike twice, but why not cheer on for those it does.” She was silent, not knowing what to say. “Vallie Sue, you are a sweet angel living among savage animals. We don’t deserve you. Follow your heart Love.” “Thanks Tenkill. Someone out here just tonight warned me that LA is pretty much the deep dark woods for a girl like me.” “You’re smart, give em hell.” “I will Hon, I will.”

 

For five more minutes she played with the flip screen of her phone back and forth, back and forth.

 

She texted the previous number. ‘What’s your address?’ When it came back she asked the cab driver if it was in his district. It was. She went back to the hotel and got into something more casual. The dress was itchy and she wasn’t fond of heels. She washed her face of the makeup, and put her hair in its usual pony tail.

 

 

When she showed up at his gate he asked, “What changed your mind?” “You were right, he doesn’t mind.” He could tell she still seemed bothered by it and led her in without expectations.

 

He excused himself for a minute and came back with fruit juice in Champaign flutes. He offered her one and she was about to decline until he explained there was no alcohol. He sat down on the couch, leaving a respectable distance between them. “We really don’t have to do anything if you don’t want.”   She sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her, stone still for a bit, thinking. She placed a hand on his knee, and looked at him. “I can’t imagine not ...doing things. It...” “It’s just your own morals about love and commitment stopping you.” She nodded. “And I don’t want to be a regret. I much prefer dinner and conversation. The rest would be fun, but isn’t the point.” She scooted closer and trailed fingers along his arm still clad in the dress shirt. “You wouldn’t ever be something I regretted.” “Are you sure ‘bout that.” He raised an eyebrow. “How could you be?” “All sorts of ways.” “Don’t want to think about it.” “If you’re sure.” “I am.” He set his glass down on the table, and so did she.   He leaned towards her, placing his hand behind her head, and leaned down for an all in kiss. He was worried it would end up with him making a jackass of himself running his tongue over reluctant lips, but one swipe was all it took to have her parting them for him, breathing heavy into his mouth, chasing after his tongue with her own. Only a few twirls around and she was already moaning into it.

 

Her head was swimming, Tenkill was good, but this was good in a different way. Whereas Tenkill was all passion and love, this was intense and full of lust and urgency. She would have been scared had it been any of the boys in Tardust, but she imagined they’d probably be rougher. There was still a patience here like he was reining in some of his horses... just for her.

 

She leaned back to take her shirt off, and loved the appreciative smirk that he gave her after admiring her chest. As they kissed more she was divesting him of his shirt while he played with her bare skin, arms, breasts, belly, back, fondling the breasts. He had to stop to help with the cuffs. As he worked on those she worked on freeing him of his trousers. He looked at her as she took him in hand. He gazed into her eyes as she stroked him to full attention. He started to walk up the couch on his hands till he was entirely over her. He captured Vallie’s mouth again, as she continued stroking him. A minute later it slipped out of her hand as he moved lower to suck and lick, and nip at her breasts. The way he did it was playful. It made Vallie feel naughty... but in a good way. Tenkill always seemed so reverent about them. Which wasn’t bad. She wished she could stop thinking of him just for tonight, but it’s not like she had any other experiences to compare this to. She didn’t know what made her do it, but she took one of his hands, it was supporting him, but he adjusted his weight, and placed it on her breast. He started to softly knead it, and push slightly. She was used to that, and had her eyes close as he sucked at that nipple. She wasn’t expecting it when he suddenly pinched the nipple with his fingers enough that it hurt. But as quickly as the pain had come it was being replaced by pleasure. It caused her to buck. She was panting all over again. Her Cowboy kissed his way up her chest, clavicle, neck, jaw, chin, nose, to her lips. Their eyes met. “New huh?” She nodded. “You want to take this to the next base?” She nodded at him. He got off her and helped her up and led the way to where it all happens.

 

She was right, it was fast paced, and unlike anything she experienced before. It helped that he was smaller than Tenkill, and didn’t have to worry about hurting her. She didn’t mention it, but she did think, ‘So that’s what it’s like to reach bottom.’ Where he got the energy at his age to pound into her she had no idea, but she enjoyed every minute of it. As she lay there panting in her afterglow and bliss, he quipped, “Not bad for an old steed eh?” “Definitely shouldn’t be put out to pasture yet.”

 

She had drifted off for a bit; when she came to, her clothes were neatly laid out on a chair for her and he was asleep on his side of the bed. She would have loved to stay, but she had an early morning. She got dressed, then went over and kissed him on the temple. “Hey, taking off?” “Yeah, I want to be fresh for work in the morning.” “You can stay, use the shower here.” “Afraid I won’t sleep if I stay.” He nodded and let go of her wrist that he had gently been holding. Sleepily he murmured, “LA boyfriend, his everywhere else.” She smiled, “I’ll think on it, but it sounds like a deal.” She squeezed his hand in affection, but he had already drifted back off to the stars behind his eyelids.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They barely ever seen each other after that, but they did stay in touch. He was actually interested in her career and helped her when he could.

 

It wasn’t until three years after, that Vallie finally had the courage to tell Tenkill about that night. True to his word, he was jealous, but also happy for her.

 

She finished University with a couple degrees. Pleasant got into a good school in the city, and she helped cover costs.

 

Vallie Sue found a beautiful spread in the hills of Tennessee. It would serve to be the inspiration for many of her stories. She was able to get it cheap on some technicality and contract for development. It was scary having a mortgage, but it soon paid for itself. Not only was the income from her books starting to come in, but with the right contacts she was even starting to lease the land for filming rights. So, she had that, and some of the productions even helped with renovations to the house.

 

As soon as Pleasant was off to college (Oregon Tech) she moved Tenkill out to TN with her. It took a bit for his business to take off out in their secluded neck of the woods, but that was fine by them.

 

A year later they decided to get married. (Somewhere in his high school years Pleasant came out and told Vallie he knew her and Tenkill were dating and said he didn’t mind. So that was out of the way and they made sure to have the wedding on a weekend that he could attend. Most others in attendance were her friends from Latin School and University.)

 

She figured it was about time she tell her Ma. That was a strained conversation. Her mom even asked how much money he was making. And she deflected saying what does it matter since she was bringing home enough for both of them. Petty stuff like that, and not even once did Tammy ask what his name was or where they met.

 

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Exit notes:** In the original version in my head the old movie screen is eventually rebuilt, but as the story took different turns I didn’t find a way to work it in. I imagine someday, when Vallie Sue is rich enough she goes back and funds that and digital and old fashioned projectors. She might have escaped Tardust, but she’d still feel a connection to it.
> 
> Mrs. Stubblefield did eventually see a flying saucer.
> 
> End Credit Music: Where I Belong performed by Switchfoot


End file.
